


Stand By Me, Please

by RiyeRose



Category: Great Pretender (Anime), さらざんまい | Sarazanmai (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Edaurent, FrenchBean, GrePre Week fic, Hurt No Comfort, Laurent is struggling and wants to move on, M/M, Sarazanmai OP, Set after Case 3, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Song: Stand By Me (The Peggies), a bit OOC, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: The pain and pleasures of the past can often affect how we move forward in the future. For Laurent, he pretends he’s moving on with his life when he’s barely moved an inch ahead. But all it takes is that one outstretched hand and that angry voice shouting his name to give him the hope and courage to finally step forward.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Stand By Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

> My first song fic!!! Aaaaahhhhh, so exciting! This is a song fic for Laurent x Edamura. Song: Stand by Me by The Peggies. I was listening to this earlier and thought, yeah let's make this angsty GrePre work.

A steady downpour fell from the dark storm clouds that blanketed the skies above Nice, France. Colorful umbrellas decorated the slickened sidewalks. Lone people under them hugged their coats tighter as a sharp wind suddenly struck while groups hugged one another to keep warm. Among the crowds, one man walked alone, hands clenched into fists and buried deep in his pockets and a glassy look in his eyes. 

His blonde curls and trenchcoat were getting more and more soaked the further he walked yet he had no plans to take shelter or cover himself from the rain. He could barely hear the whispers of the passersby, not that he cared to listen to them, anyway. There were light bags under his eyes like he hadn’t been able to sleep for more than two days. He’d left his phone, not wanting to be called upon by his companions or anyone else for that matter. 

The man came to a long bridge and stopped, staring out at the dark river underneath the gray brick. After a minute, he removed his right hand from his pocket, unclutching his hand to reveal a gold ring with a sapphire blue jewel. A pang stabbed his heart. Wrenching memories were quick to resurface, giving him a sense of regret, sorrow, and longing. 

Part of him wanted nothing more than to send the item flying, to finally let go of the chains of his past that held him back from the one thing he wanted. But it was those very chains that kept him tied to fond memories, ones he didn’t want to forsake or betray. It was a conflict he'd been struggling with for years, he wondered how much longer he'd let himself be burdened with it. The blond laughed bitterly, brushing his wet bangs out of his face. 

  
“Aren’t I the fool, Dorothy?”

_**“Stand by me, please!  
And then I, and then I might be able to become stronger"  
**_

“Laurent!”

The Frenchman raised his head and saw a familiar figure running toward him. His eyes went wide and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. Also drenched by the downpour was none other than the angry Japanese brunette Edamura, breathing haggardly as if he’d just ran from Paris back to Nice. He ran up to Laurent then doubled over with rasping gasps and pants. Laurent suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe, but he played his casual, carefree smile nonetheless.

"Edamame, how unexpected," he said coolly. 

“Ya crazy asshole…!” Edamura snapped through his strangled breaths. “What the hell are you doing out here like this? Cynthia and Abby have been worried about you this whole time! Are you out of yer goddamn mind?!”

Laurent gave a low, somber chuckle. “Me? I could say the same about you, Edamame. What are you thinking, chasing someone like me in this weather?”

_**“Even if you can't be here for me right now** _  
_**Give me the courage to extend my hand”** _

“The hell are you saying?” Edamura, finally catching his breath, stood upright with a prominent frown on his face. “The hell’s the matter with ya, anyway? You look…not perfect.”

Laurent managed a charismatic smile, despite wanting nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die. “Do you think I look perfect, Edamame? You flatter me so.”

Edamura narrowed his eyes. “Would you cut that suave, playboy bullshit out for once? Shit, this is what I don’t like about you!”

_**“Stand by you, if I could!** _  
_**I just want to tear down everything in my sight”** _

Laurent was silent. It was all so painful, putting up a front and hiding behind a facade to keep from making the same mistake twice. Edamura had no clue, Laurent wasn’t so trusting to open up about himself even if a small piece of him yearned to. If it was Edamura, would it be alright? Laurent often wondered. 

Even if he didn’t want to, Edamura wore his heart on his sleeve, his actions were all backed by his emotions, something Laurent desperately avoided doing. As the rain started to pour harder, Laurent couldn’t tell if the water on his cheeks were the raindrops or his own tears. But, it didn’t seem to matter in the end.

Edamura stared at him, his face turning up with concern. "Oi, say something."

Laurent laughed under his breath. Suddenly, his legs lost their balance. 

“Oi! Laurent!"

_**“My tears keep being swept away by the rain** _  
_**I want to be enveloped by your warmth, is that too much?”** _

Edamura ran over to him as Laurent dropped to his knees. His vision became fuzzy and disoriented, he felt hot and sweaty yet cold and clammy. Edamura’s hands held his shoulders. The Japanese man was bent down in front of him, trying to coax him into standing but his body just refused to move. Laurent gave a weak laugh, almost wishing Edamura’s arms would wrap around him and hold him until their bodies melted into one. But even he knew that was an unattainable dream, Edamura wouldn’t waste his kindness on someone like him. 

"Laurent, you're burning up!" Edamura's worried voice floated out over the sound of the rain. "Shit, I need to call Cynthia."

“Ah, mon petit soja,” He laid his forehead against the surprised brunette’s chest, smiling feebly when he heard the other’s heartbeat. Each thump made his own heart ache. His grip on the ring slackened and it clattered down onto the wet cobblestone near their legs. “You should hurry up and become an honest, hard-working man. I think…it suits you better…than being with me…"

He had intended to say 'us' but he could hardly bring himself to lie in his situation. Edamura’s voice faded away and Laurent’s endurance finally reached his limit. His body slackened and he slipped out of consciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> At some point, I'm going to do a Sarazanami/Great Pretender fic. Also, Laurent didn't die or anything: he just ended up with a terrible cold and Edamaura had to take care of him~ If you want more chaos, follow me on Twitter @RiyeERose


End file.
